kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Korriban
Hypnotic Antibiotics is the room where grammer is threwn outs of teh windows, but not the microsoft 1s, bcuz we love that micorsoft 1!! __TOC__ Mutual Agreement of Behaviour (MAB) We love hugging the Kongregate conduct. In addition we are lucky enough to be an any language room. Any language means any language, official or not, made up or real. However, it must be used as a means of communication, which in turn mean that you and at least one other person need to be able to understand what is being said. Jibberish will be treated as spam, spam will lead to warnings, warnings leads to hate, and hate will lead to suffering. Regulars Users While there are those who are called "Regulars" we like to think of ourselves as equal. The Regular Chatters to the room in alphabetical order: Dragonsavior - Dragon is very intelligent, she's on almost all the time and is into writing stories. She also performs on stage, and well at it. Dragon is also currently in an altered state, that calls itself "Legion" but will respond to Dragon. gregger - gregger is the kid of the room, him being the youngest makes him funny and exciting. He can be annoying too, with his 'role playing' Indy111 - Indy likes to be on the top, and basically, she is. She is both the troll and the snazzy person of the room, she makes everyone's day. Also, Indy is always right. No exceptions. Mxax - Max, the Finnish Man. His English isn't the best, but his debates are, he knows how to argue in a conversation. Nordavind - Nordavind - Nord is the evil mod who is secretly the Sith Lord. Nuff' said. Scarletx - Scar is the slaver of the room, she loves to own people and make them do her bidding. She also is the Ultimate Ruler of 'Just Chatting'. SubvertRuin - The room's perv, one of the biggest perverts on kongregate most likely. Sub is somehow smart and funny in his sexual oriented jokes and his normal ones. (Mostly his sexual ones) Room owner On one of his many adventures to spread mod love, Nordavind stumbled upon HA. It being a rather small room, if not the smallest room, he decided to stay for a while as he had grown weary of the fast paced chatter in the 250+ chat rooms. Moderators Vacant positions! The inhabitants want around the clock mod love. Are you the person to satisfy their hunger? The big room name dispute of 2011 Should we change the name? Should it remain? Should we go back to The Castle? Or onward to something new? The opinions about this topic is the numbers of users squared plus one. We will get back to you when we have more news on this topic. The vote for change On summer solstice of 2011 (that's June 21st), the vote for change started. Each user of the room may cast his or her vote: aye, nay or blank. Votes may be sent to Nordavind either by Kong message system or in chat. Votes cast can not be changed, so choose carefully! Voters will be listed below. Aye will need a majority of votes, 67%, if we are to continue to the name suggestion phase. Voting will end on Sunday 26th at midnight GMT. Do you want to change the name of our room? * Aye: Indy111, Nordavind, graveyard890, Scarletx, Mxax, Dragonsavior, Furball1104, SubvertRuin, gregger, grimes1 * Nay: * Blank: XxdeathmagexX, ArgIax The voting is over. A total of 12 votes were cast, and with 10 votes (83%) in favour of changing the name, the 67% limit was met. The name suggestions The vote for change said "AYE!", so now we will move on to the next phase: name suggestions. Each person can submit one, and only one suggestion. After the suggestion is made, you may not change it, so choose wisely. In addition to the name you may give a short back story for the name (where, what, why etc) and suggest a room description. You will have until midnight GMT on Friday 1st of June to submit your suggestions. Suggestions may be sent by Kongregate message system, and only this way, to Nordavind. Voting I After the deadline for submitting suggestions, the voting will begin. You will automatically give one vote to your own suggestion. However, you will also have to vote on one of the other suggestions. The top three names will go on to the final voting. 2010-2011 Records *Average User Population: 18 *Average Moderator Population: 1 *Average Troll Population: 0 *Chat Activity: High *Average Chat Per User: Medium There is little scientific research behind these numbers The Sith Code :Peace is a lie, there is only passion. :Through passion, I gain strength. :Through strength, I gain power. :Through power, I gain victory. :Through victory, my chains are broken. :The Force shall free me. History Chronological list containing the different names and previous owners of this room. *The Castle - EmilyG (She made the room) *The Castle - Everlovely *Hypnotic Antibiotics - AmarynAnesthetic *Hypnotic Antibiotics - jimgreer (room disowned) *Hypnotic Antibiotics - Nordavind Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes